The Rescue
by sickphilosophy
Summary: It's two in the morning and Chad gets a call from a desperate Sonny. He could have said no, but after what he heard on the phone, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't do her this favor. Review! It's cute.


The dark colored car pulled up to the large driveway after a thirty minute trip. The GPS, programmed in an eloquent Australian accent, had led Chad to this house, although he could hardly see it. With the windshield wipers swinging back and forth as fast as it was able to go, the heavy rain still left a murky window for him to squint his eyes through. And it had not helped at all that it was two in the morning. After a clearly desperate call from Sonny Munroe, Chad forced himself out of bed to drive down south where he would pick her up after _whatever _she and her guy pal were doing together this late in the night. _Stupid. Idiot. Moron ass. _These words fumbled into his mind one by one, although he wasn't sure whether or not the words were describing the girl or himself.

Light of the front door opening illuminated a small portion of the house entrance. He could see that this lavish home had many stone steps leading up to a large patio. Exotic plants decorated each side of the entrance and, if Chad had squinted through the rain drops correctly, a porch swing. This house was very expensive. No competition for the Dylan Cooper residence, of course, but he knew Sonny must have been impressed with this guy's pad. After all, she stayed with him _this _long into the night.

A female figure appeared out of the door, the light from the house creating a silhouette that accentuated every curve of her body. (An observation Chad was not able to resist acknowledging) She closed the door gently and scampered down the many stone steps as quickly as she could without slipping. '_Always in heels,' _Chad remembered. He was well aware of the courteous choice of reaching over his right side to open the car door for her. However, courtesy was not what Sonny was thinking when she called him _two in the morning. _Therefore, for Sonny to open the door by herself was hardly a _minuscule_ bit of a problem.

The car door opened, and he could feel the small droplets that had managed to get into the vehicle. It was followed by, to Chad's horror, Sonny drenched in rain and dripping all over his seat. Chad clenched the steering wheel in full discomfort, wanting to writhe in pain for the torture his beautiful car was going through. "Thanks," she said finally with a heavy breath and received no response for it.

"Program the GPS home. I don't know where the hell I am," he said bitterly, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway. He watched Sonny look at the GPS before removing it out of the stand and fiddling around with the touch screen.

"It's not that hard, Sonny, just press the home button." Chad said slowly, attempting his very best not to be rude. But attitude was still distinctively heard and Sonny gestured to hand him the GPS. Chad sighed and stopped midway egressing the drive through to take the apparently complicated device from the girl. The screen, blurry with water streaks, was still easy to navigate as Chad expertly programmed the GPS to Los Angeles. Chad heard a whisper of a, "sorry" from her.

"It's okay," he muttered. He continued driving onto the street and out of the clearly high class neighborhood.

The drive went on for a few minutes in silence. There was no awkward feeling: Chad was too angry to expect a conversation and Sonny seemed to be in her own world. Before the young girl knew it, Chad had parked in the lot to a 24-hour drug store. He left swiftly out of the car and, from the large window walls, Sonny was able to see him go through the aisles before finding a small towel. Stumbling warily to the young cashier girl, he handed her the towel and a hundred dollar bill while rubbing his eyes and waiting for the cashier to make change. The cashier was a young girl who had, prior to Chad's entrance, been dozing off on the high chair she was on. Now she was starstruck, something Chad seemed apathetic to. After many seconds of making the right change for a hundred, Chad got back into the car and tossed the towel onto Sonny's lap.

"Chad, you didn't have to. I can't tell you how mu-"

"It's not for you. It's for my car."

Sonny's tone soured, "Ugh. You _really_ didn't have to."

"Out of principal, I'm not going to spend money for you. You don't deserve it." Chad reached to the back seat and fished for a gym bag. Unzipping it, he pulled out a white shirt and a pair of navy sweats.

"Here," he said. "I ended up skipping my day at the gym today so they're still clean. The sweats have a string to tighten..." Chad's mind jumped into a small thought of Sonny tightening the pants (_his _pants) to fit her small waist.

Sonny took the clothes gratefully and slipped, in a graceful manner, into the back seat. "Don't look," she said.

"Don't flatter yourself."

The young boy rested his head onto the windowpane. He successfully kept his eyes away from the rearview mirror. Unfortunately, his ears were unprotected from the sound of unzipping, the sound of peeling off wet clothes and the sound of the small huffs Sonny would let out in struggle. She reappeared, clad in his clothes, and wiped his seat before jumping back to the front.

However, Sonny's skin was still wet, and the white shirt allowed her bra to be somewhat viewable. It was hardly noticeable, but Sonny, who was a wholesome, conservative girl, was not content. "Chad? Do you have another shirt?"

Chad turned his head to her, but only to look away immediately. "Uh...yea. Don't worry about it."

He nervously slipped off his jacket and handed it to her, childishly looking _extremely_ away. His face was red, and he wasn't too sure of his driving skills now.

A few minutes later, they were back on the road. Small conversations arose and faded and the passing of street lamps would illuminate both their faces. In those moments, Chad could see the shadows of rain drops racing down the car window on her face. She was sometimes smiling. Most of the time she wasn't. At first, Chad was content with no sound from the girl. However, he began to realize that Sonny must have been thinking of that guy.

"What's his name?" Chad asked quickly. Sonny took a while to answer; she first had to snap out of the daze and identify his question.

"Issac."

"Oh... where'd you meet him?"

"Grady's brother's friend."

"Oh. You like _those_ types," Chad said right away. Sonny looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What's with the attitude, Cooper?"

"_Dylan_ Cooper. And I'm sorry, Sonny. I don't know why I'm in a bad mood. Something must have happened to me during my half hour trip to pick you up at some college kid's house at two in the morning. Oh and thanks. My car seats needed a good wash."

Sonny scoffed angrily. "It's not like you were the first one I called!"

"Yes, because not even your friends wanted to pick you up. They were so much smarter than me and I knew it from the beginning that I shouldn't have said yes."

"Then why did you? Why, huh? Why?"

"That is soo not annoying right now," Chad made a right and glanced at his rearview mirror.

"I called you and I'm really grateful that you didn't ignore me, but it was a favor and _you chose_ to take it up. You didn't have to do-"

Chad chuckled wryly as he interrupted her, "I didn't do it for you, okay, Sonny?" He stopped at a red light. "I did it for myself."

"What?"

Chad sighed as he glanced at the red light. "When you called, you were all whiny and annoying and desperate. And then I heard that stupid guy's voice in the background calling you back to his room. Did you really think I was going to say no and go back to sleep after what I heard on the phone? I can't sleep knowing you were in a position like that. I tried, and I _literally _couldn't sleep."

This was the longest red light ever.

"That's why I picked you up. So _I _could finally have some piece of mind."

The light turned green, and Chad accelerated. Sonny looked at him with her big brown eyes and, after a small moment of silence, adjusted herself properly back on the seat.

"I wasn't really in any _position _with him_,_" she clarified.

Chad chuckled, "Was that supposed to be dirty?"

Sonny let out a small and friendly laugh, "No. We were at a restaurant and Issac had a fake I.D. He got drunk and the manager kicked us out. After that I lost all attraction to him. I mean, we took a taxi to his house just so I clean him up and drop him off. But after that, it's not like I could hail another one in the middle of the neighborhood. My mom's not back from her visit to Wisconsin and no one would pick up their phone. And I was going to walk to a busier street but the rain started pouring and I was scared and..."

She trailed off. Chad glanced to his right and asked her angrily, "So you're saying that you weren't being molested by that guy? Damn, Sonny, you made me drive here like it was an emergency, making me think you were going to be raped or something! I could have just gone back to sleep if you told me-"

"CHAD!"

"Haha. Chill, Sonny. I was joking. Actually, once I knew you were at his house, I would have picked you up whether or not you wanted me to. I'd drag you into the car by force if it meant keeping you away from him."

"You have something against drunk college guys?"

"I have something about guys who're interested in you," he corrected her. A feminine Australian accent stated they had reached "home" once Chad passed his house and he knew where to go from there. In a few minutes the car stopped in front of Sonny's apartment.

Before Chad could say anything, Sonny had, in one fluid movement, unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"Thanks for calling me."

"Even if it's two in the morning?"

Chad unbuckled himself and, to Sonny's surprise, planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Even if the sky was falling."

Sonny's cheeks were left burning red in awe until her her pink lips curled into a smile.

Chad watched Sonny wave goodbye and enter the door to the building.

He so was not going to sleep after this either.

My skills are a little rusty after two years. But yeah, I'm back. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
